This invention relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Attention has been focused on white-light emitting devices with high efficiency and high luminous flux, which use light emitting elements such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes). In such a light emitting device, for example, violet to blue light rays emitted from LEDs are wavelength-converted by fluorescent materials to generate light of other colors and thus obtain white light.
A technique has been disclosed in which a green fluorescent material layer is stacked with a red fluorescent material layer in such a light emitting device to improve the color rendering index (for example, refer to JP-A 2007-80872 (Kokai)). However, even with this technique, improvement in luminous efficiency is not enough, and accordingly further improvement can be expected.